


Flowers for You

by Ryhalla



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Not Beta Read, So many flowers, everyone is a ninja, what is consistent pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryhalla/pseuds/Ryhalla
Summary: "The new look suits you Director!" a passing teacher trilled, entirely too upbeat for their current task. Like Frankenstein they also carried a tank of fish, only theirs was precariously balanced on a stack on books. The tank dangerously sloshed around as they zoomed by."Such a lovely way to celebrate spring," they continued as they went on their way without waiting for a response."New look?" he parroted in confusion.He turned to them, a question of what they meant on his lips but he immediately forgot it at the sight of his reflection in the window.---AKA That time Rai's children mistook flowers for enemies.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 96





	Flowers for You

Spring was in full bloom and the Ye Ran halls were bubbling in excitement for the coming break. With the holiday in arms reach everyone's focus was on how they would while a way their time with friends rather than school work. While Frankenstein would normally encourage children to revel in their freedom while they still had it, right now all he wanted was to make them polish his floors with q-tips.

"I swear these pranks get dumber every year," Frankenstein grumbled. "What did they even accomplish with this?" 

He glared at the steadily growing tank of gold fish in his arms as he continued down the halls. Apparently his senior students thought it would be _hilarious_ to fill the toilets on every floor with gold fish. Frankenstein and a handful of teachers had been trying to collect them all before they were flushed away. The poor things didn't deserve to be the butt end of a joke. Dark Spear used his lapse in concentration to release little wisps of purple snakes off him. His lover snatched any opportunity they had to peek out.

"The new look suits you Director!" a passing teacher trilled, entirely too upbeat for their current task. Like Frankenstein they also carried a tank of fish, only theirs was precariously balanced on a stack on books. The tank dangerously sloshed around as they zoomed by. 

"Such a lovely way to celebrate spring," they continued as they went on their way without waiting for a response.

"New look?" he parroted in confusion. 

He turned to them, a question of what they meant on his lips but he immediately forgot it at the sight of his reflection in the window. His hair was almost completely covered in flowers of all shapes and colors. Periwinkles and irises, peach roses and asters, all carefully woven into his blonde locks. Frankenstein was so startled the fish tank almost slipped from his fingers. Not because flowers were in any way shocking, they were actually quite lovely, but they were most definitely not in his hair a second ago.

The combination of flowers struck a chord in him somewhere. He had a nagging feeling that he should know what these flowers meant though he couldn't figure out why for the life of him. The sight of asters reminded him of his master's mansion and how they used to have whole vases full. He used to agonize over finding the perfect ones to display for Raizel. Its been ages.. One of the gold fish chose that moment to try and leap from the bowl to its doom. It missed the edge and made a small splash instead.

"Right, still have to deal with these. Whatever they mean can wait until I'm free," he decided. Frankenstein went back to the task at hand, his heart somehow lighter.

In his haste he didn't notice Raizel around a nearby corner. The Noblesse smiled to himself as he twirled a single aster flower in his fingers. He safely tucked the purple flower into his blazer and went to join his friends in the cafeteria. 

***

The cafeteria was serving a crowd favorite today and everyone clambering for a spot in line to not miss out. Rai wasn't worried though. He ignored the line and went straight to his usual spot in the cafeteria. The children always made sure to save food for him. He didn't need food the same way humans did but the gesture was endearing regardless. Shinwoo's red hair was easily noticeable in the sea of students. He was already cramming food into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"You okay Yuna?" Shinwoo asked through a mouthful of food. "You've barely eaten anything."

Yuna blinked down at her untouched food like this was her first time seeing it. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I got caught up wondering where the tulips in my hair keep coming from." Yuna reached into a pocket to hold up the handful of yellow flowers she'd accumulated. 

Shinwoo's eyes lit up at the sight. He quickly swallowed his half chewed food to choke out, "Me too! After we finished dodge ball this morning I found a dandelion in my hair."

"Maybe you fell on it?" Yuna suggested while handing him a drink. His face was turning red with the strain of trying to not die.

Shinwoo gratefully accepted and took a swig. "What dandelions are on the field? Fedor keeps the place spotless."

"Maybe it was fairies!" Tao playfully cut in as he took a seat beside Ik-Han with a tray filled with snacks. Some might assume Tao was skipping out on work which would be true. It's why Tao always made sure to show up with some sweet treats to bribe the Noblesse into not telling Frankenstein. Rai had a feeling Frankenstein already knew but accepted the offer anyway because who's gonna say no to cheesecake Kit-Kats. "They saw what wonderful kids y'all are and decided to give out blessings!"

Raizel was suddenly grateful for the confection since he could play off his smile as him simply enjoying the snack. Of course Tao already figured out what Rai was doing and decided to play along. He hadn't expected the cover story but leave it to Tao to make things interesting.

"Definitely not, if they're appearing on Shinwoo," Suyi bluntly countered.

"Hey!" Shinwoo threw a balled up straw wrapper in her direction in protest but she easily dodged. 

"I rest my case."

"I bet I'd get way more blessings than you!"

Ik-Han pushed his glasses up to matter-of-factly remind everyone, "Fairies aren't real."

Tao leveled an unimpressed stare at him. He leaned over to conspiratorially point at the kid's head. "Oh? Then why do you have flowers in your hair?"

Sure enough Ik-Han was suddenly sporting a string of small yellow roses in his hair.

Ik-Han sputtered and snatched a flower loose to examine it. "How?!"

"You should feel honored the fairies decided to bless even a nonbeliever." Tao smugly leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. A single purple crocus wobbled in its new perch atop his head. 

Rai looked over in approval at Tao's handiwork. It seemed Tao's training with Frankenstein was paying off; he hardly brushed Ik-Han's head when he made his move. No doubt the other RK members would soon be sporting their own additions. Rai was eager to see what kind of flora he'd pick for them.

***

Rael stalked around the school grounds like a directionless crow searching for someone to annoy. Without orders from the Lord he hardly knew what to do with himself. He hated this place, it made everyone act strange. Even his brother Lazark was going native and doing chores. For humans! Of all things! It was madness. Just the thought had a permanent glower on his face. Any passing students wisely rushed to get out of his way. During his sullen trudging, he stumbled upon Regis near the back entrance sweeping up leaves. 

Rael watched Regis work for a moment before crossing his arms with a sneer. He always seemed to find Regis doing some kind of menial labor. It was insulting to see another noble fall so low. 

"They've got you sweeping the grounds? Seeing you now I'd never think you were meant to be a clan leader. Maybe I should start calling you a servant." Rael's voice was positively dripping with derision. 

Regis didn't bother looking up to acknowledge the pretentious noble. "May as well start calling you a thief since apparently you've taken to stealing all the chairman's flowers."

"What nonsense are you spouting?" Rael snapped, annoyed at his easy deflection.

Regis briefly stopped his task to point at Rael's geranium stuffed pockets. They were positively overflowing with coral flowers. A single white heather poked out from their midst. Regis returned to his task, heedless of the new magnolia in his hair. The white petals gently swayed with his every step. 

"WHAT." Rael squawked in surprise. No one could have gotten that close without him noticing unless they were a noble. It certainly wasn't Regis, he was still sweeping without a care in the world. His lack of concern only agitated Rael more. Didn't he know there were enemies afoot??

Said "enemy noble" was lounging in the branches of a nearby tree with a heather behind each ear. Lazark watched his younger sibling flail around in confusion with a hint of guilt. Maybe, in hindsight, playing pranks on Rael wasn't a good idea. He didn't have a concept of human jokes yet. To be fair the young noble needed to relax. All this skulking about wasn't healthy. When Lazark saw the Noblesse leaving flowers for all of his friends he thought it was a splendid idea and promptly joined in. He didn't realize Rael was so out of it he wouldn't even sense him though. He'd be sure to clue his brother in that there wasn't any danger when they returned home today. 

***

Takeo found M-21 brooding on the balcony. He looked as distraught as Rai when the kids ask him to pick between two snacks. If Takeo left him alone much longer the scowl on his forehead might become an actual trench. Takeo waltzed over to clap him on the shoulder and immediately regretted it. It was like slapping a stone wall. 

Ignoring his tingly fingers he asked, "What's up?" 

M-21 glanced at him before returning his eyes to the skyline. "I'm worried."

"Is it about the fairies?" Takeo solemnly asked.

M-21 glared at his nonchalance. "I'm serious. How is something getting this close to everyone without us noticing?"

Takeo shrugged. He didn't know what to make of it either. "Whatever it is it doesn't feel hostile at least. It's definitely not Union. They send teams out to kill, not mess around like this. Besides, do you think Rai or Frankenstein would sit around if it was something dangerous?"

That was the main reason Takeo wasn't disturbed at everyone's mysterious flower accessories. If Rai was in a hint of danger, Frankenstein would be completely beside himself with worry. He'd hole himself up in the lab for weeks doing research and only come out to have them run ridiculous training regimens or make Rai tea. But so far he'd been more distracted and flustered than anything. Takeo definitely didn't know what to make of that if it was actually an enemy. 

"True..." M-21 conceded. He still didn't like it. Whatever it was might not mean any harm but the thought of something getting so close to his family undetected was unnerving. 

It was clear Takeo's reassurances were only partially effective so it was time for desperate measures. M-21 squawked in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed in a head lock and roughly getting head pats. His grey locks got completely mussed up under Takeo's manhandling. M-21 absolutely hated when they did this so if anything was gonna take his mind off things it was this. 

"Relaaax," Takeo drawled even as he could already feel M-21 tensing up, trying to twist away without hurting him. Always so considerate. "If anything happens you have us watching your back."

"Alright, alright! Let go of me already!" M-21 groaned in exasperation. He fervently hoped this wasn't going to become a regular thing, it was hard enough to dodge just Tao's hugs. The hacker's influence was spreading.

A spot of yellow between Takeo's fingers caught his eye. His stomach dropped in apprehension when he realized what it was. 

"Oh fuck the fairies are here."

M-21 was not in the mood. "Can you be serious for two seconds?!"

"I am serious! Look!" M-21 froze when Takeo shoved the offending flower in his face. 

M-21 snatched the flower up to get a better look. It was a daffodil this time. It was bright and pleasant and absolutely mocking M-21, daring him to try explain its existence knowing full well he couldn't. "That's impossible-!" He stared accusingly at Takeo. 

"It wasn't me!" Takeo frantically swore. "And no one else is home."

They stared uneasily at the unassuming flower like it might burn them at any moment. 

"What if it really is fairies..?" M-21 muttered.

Neither of them were in a state to notice Seira move silently down the hall behind them. She quietly hummed a pop song while she made her way to her room. The upbeat song had been stuck in her head since the children played it on loop during a Counter Strike session the other day. She carefully preened a small arrangement of daffodils before placing it on the windowsill.

 _Ok_ , Seira mused as she admired the new flora. _Tao was right. This was kind of fun._

***

Lazark perched on a side table to watch the little gathering that had sprung up in the Noblesse's room. Raizel and Seira were studiously weaving flower crowns while Tao excitedly researched the meaning behind each one. The colorful clusters filled the air with their sweet aroma.

"You three are having too much fun with this," Lazark chuckled. Rai's bed was quickly becoming a sea of flowers as they worked through different combinations. 

A small mischievous smile spread across Raizel's face. "Maybe a little bit," he admitted as he continued to weave an absurdly large flower crown. This latest one had red roses with tiny forget-me-nots threaded around the stems. He couldn't help but want to shower Frankenstein in with these small gifts. His Bonded always went so far for his sake; he felt it only made sense to reciprocate in some way. And if he enjoyed the little flips Frankenstein's heart did whenever he noticed a new flower, well no one needed to know that. 

"The fairies haven't given out enough blessings yet!" Tao chirped from behind his laptop.

"You've been in on it too Lazark," Seira noted as she threaded more chrysanthemums onto her much more reasonably sized crown. "I saw you put flowers on Rael earlier." 

He carefully didn't let his expression change. "I don't know _what_ you mean," Lazark innocently replied. 

"He's helping him with the stealth training Rael so obviously needs." Tao quipped. He was still a bit miffed at Rael for how he treated them when they first met. Sure they may have been test subjects once upon a time, but calling them toys was out of line. 

"Of course." Seira easily agreed as she threaded a final flower into the mix. She wasn't fond of the noble either. He never did seem to take a hint, even when that hint was clearly stated to his obnoxiously prim face. After giving her newest crown a once-over she promptly placed it on Lazark's head. Lazark nodded his head in silent thanks.

"We should tell the others the truth soon," Raizel noted. Even without reaching out with his mind he could feel the stress emanating off M-21 from here. If they let him keep thinking there were invisible fairies he couldn't sense the poor child might have an aneurysm. 

"I agree," Lazark chimed in. Rael still wasn't handling the prank well and he figured it was time to cut him some slack. 

Tao wilted at that. "Aw man. I wanted to tie some flowers to their shoe laces." 

Raizel paused his weaving to consider and was almost tempted to let him. Just the thought had his mind racing with the potential. Frankenstein's oxfords done up with tiny blue beauties. Why stop there when he could encase saxifrage in resin to make cuff links and string choca mocha cosmos into collar pins and alright maybe Lazark had a point. "That sounds adorable. But no."

"Fine. I'll go break the news." He shut his laptop and hoisted himself off the bed to find the others.

Rai smiled as he watched Tao sullenly trudge off. The game was enjoyable but it was about time to clear up the confusion. He might not be able to see Frankenstein's shoes decked out in flora, but, holding up his newest crown to inspect, he figured he could survive the loss.

**Author's Note:**

> These flowers aren't in season at the same time but you know what we can pretend. One of my resolutions was to finish old work so I finally wrapped this up. I started this ages ago (September oml) so I'm glad its done. I saw an illustration in the Good Omens fandom of Crowley with his head covered in flowers and then this was born. That image is buried in my Instagram favorites but if I find it I'll link it. The goldfish part was based on my high school's senior prank. If this seems disjointed its cuz this was meant to be a comic. I wound up writing to save time but I'm still getting the hang of writing short stories so tips are appreciated!
> 
> The song Seira was humming was Lo Siento by Super Junior.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbB4SYJNuTo
> 
> FLOWER MEANINGS:  
> periwinkle = pleasant memories  
> peach roses = appreciation  
> iris = your friendship means so much to me  
> aster = love  
> -  
> SHINWOO dandelions = faithfulness  
> IKHAN yellow rose = friendship  
> TAO crocus = cheerfulness  
> YUNA yellow tulip = sunshine in your smile  
> -  
> RAEL geranium = stupidity/folly  
> RAEL/ LAZARK white heather = protection  
> REGIS magnolia = nobility  
> -  
> TAKEO/M-21 daffodils = chivalry/regard  
> -  
> crown of roses = symbol of superior merit  
> forget-me-nots = true love/memories  
> chrysanthemums = cheerfulness/wonderful friend


End file.
